Ritual
by Srta Abracadabra
Summary: Só sobrava aquele sentimento de que havia algo errado. ShikaIno. 30Cookies.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence. Ainda.

**X**

Era como se houvesse _qualquer-coisa-importante_ que os ligasse. Não era amor, ele sabia. Não era atração, ela sabia. Era somente alguma coisa. E nenhum dos dois fazia o _mínimo-esforço-que-fosse_ para descobrir o que era. Do jeito que estava, estava bom.

Quando Ino fazia questão de comprar bolos e tortas e nozes, dentre tantas outras coisas, para enfeitar a mesa. E Shikamaru só ficava resmungando que aquilo era _extremamente-chato-e-problemático-podemos-voltar-mais-tarde?_ e Ino retrucava que, se era tão chato e problemático, por que ele ainda estava lá?

E Shikamaru ficava sem palavras e pensava em tantas, tantas respostas. E não dizia absolutamente nenhuma, nem as que eram mentira, nem as que eram verdade. Porque só havia uma _única-e-absoluta_ verdade: por **ela**.

No mês de dezembro, preparativos para o Natal. E Ino sempre chamava Shikamaru exatamente no dia 15 de dezembro, faltando dez dias para a comemoração. 15 de dezembro, pois, tornou-se o dia _Ino-e-Shikamaru_.

Mas Ino não via aquele dia como o dia "Ino e Shikamaru". Ino via aquele dia como o dia "Ino e Shikamaru vão às compras natalinas, para depois Ino arrumar as coisas para seu tão _amado-e-idolatrado-e-perfeito_ marido, Uchiha Sasuke."

Então, enquanto Ino decidia-se entre bolas de enfeites de árvores mais claras e mais escuras, Shikamaru reclamava que ela poderia usar as que usou ano passado e que eles já podiam voltar para casa, porque estava _um-frio-de-matar-e-meus-dedos-já-estão-dormentes_, Ino simplesmente rebatia que ele voltasse se quisesse. E, logo depois, jogava-lhe um par de luvas reserva que trazia na bolsa.

A verdade era que ela não queria que ele voltasse. A verdade era que ela aguardava ansiosamente pelo final do ano. A verdade era que ela não conseguia agüentar esperar até o dia 15 de dezembro. A verdade era que ela era covarde demais para procurá-lo nos outros dias, como se estivesse quebrando um ritual que ela mesma havia criado. A verdade era que ela nunca, nunca queria que Temari ou Shiho ou qualquer outra garota passasse o mês de dezembro com Shikamaru. O mês de dezembro era **dela**.

E ela nunca, nunca queria dizer _tchau-Shika-te-vejo-outro-dia_. Eram as seis palavras que ela mais odiava, com a entonação que ela mais abominava usar: aquela da certeza de que não se veriam tão cedo, como ela desejava. Porque a maldita, maldita e mil vezes maldita Tsunade havia resolvido que Shikamaru era um shinobi _muito-muito-muitíssimo_ precioso e que deveria ter missões o tempo todo. Missões longas. Missões perigosas.

Missões que deixavam Ino perturbada.

E então ela fingia que poderia resolver todas aquelas trivialidades de bolas de Natal sem ela, que só o chamava para ter uma companhia. E Ino enchia a boca para falar que compraria as _azuis-porque-azul-é-a-cor-preferida-de-Sasuke_. E falava isso fingindo fazer um comentário banal, mas olhava bem para Shikamaru, para ver se ele fazia qualquer coisa. E ele só bocejava.

Talvez o que ligasse Ino a Shikamaru fosse atração, mesmo. Era disso que ela tentava se convencer. Dos males, o menor. Ou: antes atração do que amor.

E Ino, com pensamentos martelantes na cabeça, continuava a escolher enfeites para a árvore.

E Shikamaru, a observá-la, admirando-a, decorando-a. Desejando que um raio caísse na cabeça de Uchiha Sasuke e que ele morresse, ou que um raio caísse na cabeça de Yamanaka Ino e ela perdesse a memória. Daí ele diria "Eu sou Nara Shikamaru, seu marido." E sorriria. E ele sorria quando pensava nisso, mas logo se repreendia. Aqueles pensamentos eram tão _infantis-e-tolos-e-a-cara-do-Naruto! _e se repreendia ainda mais. Não era Yamanaka Ino.

Era _Uchiha_ Ino, por mais que ele quisesse que fosse o contrário. E, para ele, era. Ela seria eternamente a _reclamona-gritalhona-mandona-e-bobona_ Yamanaka Ino. _**Sua**_ Yamanaka Ino, e nenhum Uchiha bonzão iria poder fazer qualquer coisa sobre isso. Mesmo que ele sofresse sempre todo dia 15 de dezembro, já que tinha de acompanhá-la para comprar coisas para Sasuke, ele ansiava por esse dia.

Ansiava por ouvir as batidas insistentes na porta. Ansiava por vê-la parada em frente a sua casa, com um casaco grande cobrindo o corpo. Ansiava por ver o hálito dela que – ele sabia – tinha cheiro de hortelã, formar-se no ar como uma pequena névoa, quando ela falava "Shikamaru". Ansiava por ela, e somente por ela.

E odiava ter que sair em missões perigosas, sem saber se voltaria a salvo. Sem saber se _voltaria_. Sem ter dito "eu te amo" ao menos uma vez para Yamanaka Ino. Porque Shikamaru sabia, e sempre soube, por mais que tentasse esconder que não era _qualquer-coisa-especial_ que o ligava a Ino. Era o simples e puro amor, que ele escondia quando ia para a cama com outras mulheres.

E então Ino dizia que já havia acabado. E sempre era pouco antes do meio dia. E eles sempre iam até o Ichiraku Lámen, e sempre viam _Naruto-e-Sakura-e-Minato-aquele-pestinha_. E Sakura lançava olhares para Ino e Shikamaru, olhares de quem sabia alguma coisa e não iria comentar.

E, depois do almoço, Shikamaru acompanhava Ino até a casa _dela-e-de-Sasuke_, e eles se despediam com ela remexendo a chave de casa nervosa, com palavras idiotas. "Tchau, Shika, te vejo outro dia." Ela falava, e naquelas palavras estava a promessa de outro 15 de dezembro. Outro ano ansioso de espera pelo último mês do ano.

E, quando ele dobrava a esquina e ela entrava em casa, só restava aquele sentimento de que _tem-algo-muito-muito-errado-acontecendo_.

**X**

**N/A: **Eu sempre quis fazer uma ShikaIno, daí resolvi ler umas de uma das maiores autoras desse site, a Nandinha Shinomori. Baseei-me em algumas coisas das fics dela, só para não me acusarem de plágio. Além do mais o negócio de colocar palavra-hífem-palavra foi baseada numa fic da x cah, do fandom de Harry Potter. Pelo menos eu acho que é ela... enfim. Espero que tenham curtido a fic, eu gostei, haha XD

**30Cookies  
Set Inverno  
Tema 15. Dezembro**


End file.
